Uta no Prince-sama, Maji Love 2000
by Candiieheart
Summary: Ever wondered what was happening between Syo and Ai during season 2 of Uta no Prince-sama when they haven't appeared in some scenarios during all 13 episodes? Probably anything big and classified. And what if Syo felt something for his senior half way and Ai feeling new unrecognized emotions towards his junior in the process? AixSyo. Point of view of either of the two in the story.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_ 2013-08-16 updated.**

**Uta no Prince-sama, Maji Love 2000%**

_Mikaze Ai and Kurusu Syo fanfiction._

_**Op.0**_

"Prologue"

Sitting on the couch while blue eyes eyeing every inch around the room, Mikaze Ai wondered how did he ended up here in the Saotome Shining's office for the Master Course of the Idol Agency. Not that he actually minded to be honest but did Shining really had to call him at, what was it, four o'clock in the morning? Because right now, he would still be in bed sleeping for another hour. He may had been a morning person throughout all his life, however, this was breaking his everyday daily routine. Usually he would consciously wake at five then get changed from his pyjamas to an everyday wear, later on he would wash his adoring face with cold water as it soothed his skin, prepare breakfast and eat breakfast, clean up his room while making the bed, and so it went on until he got to bed at nine in the night. Although, he couldn't do it like this. But as to right now, blue brows knitted downwards in a frown as the corners of his thin lips curled down as well, after being woken up an hour earlier than usual—he was _not _in the best mood.

He could still remembered how it all started perfectly since the memory was recorded and placed into his computer mind just a while ago—before he came here. And this was how it went. It was still dark outside, pure black pitching everywhere anybody looked, that the sun haven't peaked out from waking up first yet and haven't painted the yet-to-be morning sky. The room was quiet and peaceful, and filled with obscurity as Ai was sleeping comfortably on his front like a puppy within the soft thick sheets of his bed. The only sound that could be hear was the clock ticking in the same rhythm twenty-four seven. The soft fabric of the sheet was caressing his snow white skin of his upper naked body with his arms buried under the fluffy pillow his head rested on for hours. Not to mention that his mind was also drifting into Heaven with serene, feeling music running through his body with passion.

Everything was all good for the night, having all the usual time to himself in bed in peace until the long hand of the clock struck four thirty. Suddenly, a loud thud broke in interrupting the silence and snapped him awake from his slumber, making his eyes snap open right before the light were turned on blinding his poor unadjusted sights. He shut back his eyes moaning and whimpering in discontent.

"Ai-ai," A voice sang happily, filling the room with his own joy which 'Ai-ai' didn't seem to be so _joyed_ himself at the moment. "It's time to wake up!"

The boy in bed inwardly groaned grumpily in response and shoved his face in his pillow while pining the sides up against his ears ignoring the man alarming his sleep. All he wanted was to go to sleep. Why couldn't he have that right now? He took a glimpse at the clock and groaned loudly from the back of his throat to through his teeth. Kotobuki Reiji, the happy-go-lucky senior possibly known to man. Also known as one of the members of the QUARTET NIGHT along with Camus, Kurosaki Ranmaru and Mikaze Ai himself.

Ai learned that Reiji was the clown of the group, though he often had a mature side in a matter that should be taken seriously. The man had always admired his sempais a lot when he was younger—maybe he still does up until now. He was pretty much a bit of a prankster and especially often had fun pulling pranks on Ranmaru since he happened to be quite an easy target at some point. One day, he said that it was fun watching Ranmaru's reaction because it was funny. Well, maybe only to him.

Reiji was a twenty-five years old adult who was given birth in the thirteenth of July with a height of a hundred seventy-three cm, weigh sixty-one kg and had been born with a B blood type.

Also, Reiji was the type to become more zealous if someone disliked him. His favourite food happened to be Karaage—food fried in a coating of flour or arrowroot starch—and always been in love with sports. He didn't suck into one particular thing since when he had suck into something he would go all the way too. He even owned a green car, though Ai thought that it was probably his favourite colour since it wasn't really a preferred colour for a car these days. He loved the maracas as much as he loved playing with it as a child. He had a mother who owned a bentou shop at the other side of the town where he usually helped out with his younger sister.

Aside from what Mikaze knew about Kotobuki, still in bed, he knew that it wasn't his time to wake since it wasn't five o'clock yet. He definitely craved for sleep. Then a thought hit him—then again, he also knew that the brunet wouldn't care and would just drag him away from his cozy bed than let him go back to sleep. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt to try anyway.

"Can't you see that I'm sleeping here,Reiji, why don't you bother Ranmaru? I can bet you his reaction's even funnier." His voice escaped his lips with a crack which sounded so rough, weak and throaty as he finally ahem'ed so his voice would properly speak out evenly after hours of not speaking due to his sleep. Mikaze pressed his cheek on the pillow and peeked a glance at the man before him. "Why are you even up so early, you know how I am between nine in the night and five in the morning. What's this all about?"

"I would, be he got so used to it that he was able to stay asleep whether I tried waking him or not. About the up early part, I'll tell you later. You got twenty-nine minutes since we're meeting at Shining-san's office in thirty."

Mumbling about his leftover sleep he had missed, he suddenly felt his sheets being pulled away from his body revealing nothing but his shorts. He moaned in discontent and shivered from the cold air kisses his skin as a laugh left the brown-headed adult's lips before his hand tugged his folded arms pulling the youngster out of bed. That was when Ai frowned in displeasure, he wasn't ready to leave one and only crib to get himself ready for who knew what was Reiji already dressed for. But even so, he brought himself up thanks to the man's never letting go and 'never going to give up so you better just give it up since there's no point when you deal with _moi_' attitude. Ai managed his way to the restroom having his friend wait on his unmade bed humming _Poison Kiss_, the song they had been singing and rehearsing just a few days ago.

When Mikaze changed, he washed his face. When he finished washing his face, he made quick breakfast—toast. When he was done eating, he waved Kotobuki to get off his bed so he would make it before leaving. As everything was done in fifteen minutes if possible, he and Reiji left his room on their way to Shining's office.

And that was how it went from the memory beginning to end. When he came in, he saw Camus and Ranmaru arguing over the dance steps of _Poison Kiss_ they choreographed—change of position or something like that, and also about music and Rock. Ai shrugged it off and when he and Reiji came into view, the two mad men instantly quieten down and gave a short nod when the brunet loudly shouted a good morning in their ears.

Camus, age twenty, born January twenty-third with a height of a hundred eighty-four cm weighing seventy-four kg and had an O blood type.

From what Ai already knew while doing research on the twenty years old man, when they first met, Camus could appear to be two-faced with a different attitude on/off screen. When speaking of his country, he spoke proudly about it and sometimes would had a sparkling aura huddling around his form. Outside of work obligations, Ai learned that Camus never had any intentions into getting friendly with anyone. As much as he may seemed charismatic, graceful, and courteous, it only happened to be his persona in front of the fans in respect. Although his real nature was just as cold and callous as he cared about no one but his loyalty towards the queen.

Most of the times, he often would get into arguments with Ranmaru because of his preaching which Ranmaru wasn't inclined to listen to, especially when it wasn't about Rock, something the man passioned about. Camus was the type of person who takes a lot of notes and does plenty of research as much to Ai's surprise, as much he may not look like it, the twenty years old man takes his work very seriously. Back home, in his country, he had a dog named Alexander who was also very loyal to Silk Queen. When it came to the seasons of the year, he didn't seem to like the Spring too much since he thought that it was just half hearted and preferred the Summer where he could take his beloved Alexander out for long walks. Every time he had his tea time, he would eat sweets as the taste savoured his palate with the hot soaked dry leaves drink.

When the blue haired-boy first entered the Master Course, he heard rumours saying that Camus came from a kingdom of the permafrost Silk palace and was the scion—count of an Earl family who served the Queen of the Silk palace. He found out that it wasn't a rumor, it was actually true. It was revealed that ever since he swore royalty to the Silk Queen, he was given the name Camus and been chose to live by it. For some reason, Ai didn't bother to take research to since it could possibly be a personal thing, the blond came to Japan to meet Saotome Shining and was scouted to become an idol unknowingly.

Kurosaki Ranmaru, age twenty-two, born September twenty-ninth, was a hundred eighty-two cm tall who weighed sixty-seven kg and owned an A blood type.

Ai's data said that Ranmaru was a highly reactive and moody person right into tsundere territory. He did, however, had a strong sense of duty. Considering himself a rocker through and through and had his own ideas about what 'being a rocker' actually meant that he was also fairly misogynistic in nature. When he met this man, Randmaru had this negative personality that Ai didn't understand, but the reason for it was that the bands he was in the past were all disbanded because of women. Woman, Mikaze didn't understand the situation. He was never intimated with one or anyone really. It was something he never will understand when it came to feelings from the heart—or the body.

When he worked to help an elderly couple repay their debt to the yakuza, Ranmaru didn't seem to be so negative as everyone thought. He would usually show-off and give off the idea of feeling self-important, especially when he was performing.

While doing research, Ai also received information that in the past, Ranmarui's family was once a wealthy clan like the Jingujis and Hijirikawas before but his father was betrayed by a colleague and lost all their fortune as a result in the end. Of course, Ranmaru's father worked himself to death leaving the rest of the family with an immense debt which Ranmaru took upon his own shoulders. This problem he held led him to leave his family in hopes of becoming an idol so he could settle the debt once and for all. While he successfully worked as an idol, he satisfyingly was slowly paying it back to accomplish this.

"Hello my dear QUARTET NIGHT boys!" Another voice spoke from behind the doors of the exit as said thing magically opened, revealing Shining Saotome laughing proudly with pride and power. Ai's eyes narrowed at the older man with suspicion as to what was going on and for calling the group here at an early time which he never seemed to let go until it killed him. He knew that something was already up and planned without a heads up or permission, the electric jolts just shocked his awaring nerves telling him that. By the way, the man should go straight to the point instead of stalling with his playfulness of entertainment.

Then, speaking of the 'playfulness entertainment' devil, Shining twirled amusingly in the room on his toes as two more others came followed in from behind—Tsukimiya Ringo and Hyuga Ryuya. Ai could tell that they as well were tired as everyone else thanks to their actions of slumping and yawning grumpily. Well who wouldn't?

"Today, I have called you all out this morning because I have assigned you four with new students of the one and only faaaaabulous Master Course!" Shining sang as he kept gliding around the room, sliding away on the slick slippery floor right under his flat shoes. At least he got straight to the point like Mikaze hoped for. "You shall teach them the meaning of being a professional—"

"And exactly why should we be the ones assigned to this?" Ranmaru interrupted obviously disliking the idea. The man was leaning his back against the white wall with his arms crossed over his strong chest. His mismatched eyes opened slowly glaring directly at Shining showing anger, irritation and as well as—disgust at the thought of 'training' juniors. "Aren't there other seniors who can do it? We aren't the only ones who'll graduate this year anyways."

To be honest, the man had a point there. He had sort of wondered why Shining chose specifically them instead of anybody else to do the job. He knew that there were many others who happened to be much better and had already gained more experienced for years because compared to him, he only trained someone just once. And his past student quit after a month of training due to his strict teaching not that it was actually his fault, at least there was less work for him to work on then. Well the saying goes: 'If they have potential, raise them. If they don't, drop them.'.

"That is because you need the experience!" Ranmaru got pointed out by surprised when his scowled brows loosened unconsciously. "And also, there are some things that you will need to learn that you never learned in school or else you will never gain it and give it a second thought. You all are missing something—something veeeeerry important!"

Blue brows crunched together in slight pure confusion when he listened attentively. _Learn, gain, second thought, what?_ Did he heard right? _If it's about something we're missing, can't he just tell us? Unless it wasn't meant to be said_. Because he didn't seem to understand his meaning at all. And Shining's way of speaking never clearly got through his driver really. He didn't get it. The head master was born as a normal human being right, so why couldn't he speak like one? Everything was all gibberish in his dictionnary.

"We're well experienced singers, if that's what you mean because I think that this is useless—all this teaching and stuffs. They could just learn it in class and pass like that." blue eyes flicked directly to see Camus finally speaking, giving out a blunt simple statement. What he said was true. That was how all seniors got into this level after all. And hardly anyone ever failed.

"No!" Shining shouted abruptedly stopping any further comments of his request. "You should know that not only these youngsters will be learning, but you as well."

Blue lashed fluttered, blinking several times as he let the words sunk into his drive. _Learn, learn what? First was 'learn, gain, second though', and now it's learn in a different meaning? What the hell is this. I don't speak gibberish Shining._ Not only the man was confusing but also sprouting nonsense. Ai already learned plenty during classes, how did anyone think he had been getting straight A's throughout his years in school? His frown deepened as he stared at the dancing man. What else was there for he and the others to learn when they learned enough up until now? They were educated both physical and mentally so what would be the point for more?

What Ai never realized, was that there was never an education of experiencing the mutual sentimental of the heart.

Out of no where, in the corners of his eyes, he saw a movement caused by Reiji sitting up straight beside him on the red couch which he looked over to. A frown of confusion planted on the brunet's face, another someone was becoming a lost puppy as well. He spoke "Th—then we're going to teach these guys in order to experience what we're going to learn?"

"Yes, that is corrrrrect my boy." A laughed filled the room. The 'r' in the word rolling on his tongue.

Mikaze's brows lifted from a frown to curiosity and interest. _So there was more than education?_ That was something new to him, it was something that he hadn't had any files on. _If so, then I'd like to install it_. For a moment there, he hesitated on asking a question that he had his mouth open and close repeatedly until the words flew out itself. "And... and who will we be assigning with?"

Somehow, that unexpected question actually snapped Camus head at the youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT taken slightly aback with wide eyes in disbelief. It looked like he didn't like where this was going at all as much as Ranmaru. And it didn't seem like he would be so happy with the boy's decision either. "Mikaze... You're not going to accept this are you?"

"Well if there's anything more to than what we learned in the academy and the agency, I'd like to see it for myself." Ai replied in a lower soft voice while staring at his hands balling up into fists onto his lap. Then he raised his pupil contoured by his cerulean irises to look at the rest of QUARTET NIGHT giving them at least his opinion. "You already know that there are some things I will never have download if I don't do it by experience. Besides, whatever Shining wants us to _learn, gain and give a second thought_ and _learn_ in another meaning, was probably never already meant to be or supposed to be installed in my system. Although, it might be a good thing possibly. But then again, it could also be a bad thing. It's unpredictable that not even I could predict with calculations. And anyways, as much as you may not like the idea, why not think of it as a research or an experiment?"

As he finished explaining his interest on the offer, the room went quiet. It seemed that Ai's thought was actually deep that it struck everyone. While watching the other three members of the group narrowing their eyes at one thing taking his words in mind, they all sighed heavily with defeat then looked back at him.

"If Mikaze says it like that, I guess I can live with it." Camus rubbed the back of his neck under his long dark blond hair while grunting slightly. He must had known that Ai would win over him with well said opinions that would convince him to do or follow anything. It was a good enough reason for him. Although Ranmaru seemed to be a little troubled with the agreement. He didn't want to be fully convinced thanks to a certain accident in the past. And since Mikaze already knew what was up with the man, he gave him another something with a touch of advice.

"You might learn to trust again you know." Ai's words made him flinched, especially at the word _trust_. Ranmaru knew that Ai knew almost everything about him due to his endless and habit of researching data. He looked down at the floor with furrowed brows of doubt and wondered if it would be a mistake if he would take this only chance he hard for who knows how many times. Trust was his troubles for a very long time now, since the disband of his former member mates in every band he had been in.

Never did the two noticed but Reiji jumped away from his spot grinning as widely as he possibly could and struck an arm around the man's neck he had been pranking since they first met. "Then it's settled! We shall accept your request Shining-san. We will do our best for our new little juniors. We'll teach them as much as had already learned. And learn what will experienced."

"GOOD!" the eldest man happily replied. 'Then I would like to tell you that you have been assigned with STARISH."

Eyes a little widened, Mikaze stared at Shining with disbelief. _STARISH, the freshmen idol group who gave a huge successive performance debut at last year's graduation? _He never thought that it would wound up like this. Well what a surprise this was really. He rewind to the scene where he and the others of QUARTET NIGHT watched their debut, it blew everyone off their feet which was a rare case for newcomers. And they all knew that they were going to become a huge thing in the coming future but he never thought that they would be involved with them, and so soon as well. It interested him ever since he saw their performance.

"Eh, STARISH, as in the ones at the last debut?" Reiji's voice spoke with surprise and excitement. He was looking forward to this. Ai guessed he also never thought that this would happen. He shrugged, well he bet that _nobody_ knew that either so he couldn't complain.

For some reason, the young blue-haired noticed Ranmaru twitching at an idea that suddenly came to mind personally. What could he be thinking Ai wondered. So, he waited until the man would speak of it, and so, there it was. He bluntly asked. "Where are their rooms?"

_Rooms. _The blue youngster thought for a minute_. Are we going to move in with our new students?_

Ringo, for the first time, spoke back in reply to Ranmaru's question. To be honest, Mikaze actually forgot that he and Ryuya were still there by the exit since they haven't said a word since they had first entered for the morning meeting. At leats they spoke, or else they would of been brought here for no reason. "Well, about the room. You will be moving in with them of course."

"What!?" Both Camus and Ranmaru shrieked in disapproval, their voice ringing in Ai's poor ears accidentally having him jump in his seat.

_Yeah, guess we are._

"That is right my lovable children of the Master Course." the head master explained further as he spread open his arms widely in the air. "Seniors must be living with them whether you like it or not."

_Ah._ Ai recalled. This was like that time when he as well was a newcomer in the Master Course a few years back. And if he remembered correctly, his seniors said that he was a difficult student during his training but he was also very apt and very hardworking. Yet due to the fact that Ai was a hard one to keep up with, he had to have several different seniors assigned for him one after another every month. And as for being strict when he was student back then, he wasn't so mature as they thought he was or appeared to be, he just simply took his learning seriously.

"So when will be moving in?" he asked.

"Ah yes, that's right, the moving. Well let's see. At seven, the boys and Nanami-chan will be away from their rooms to catch up with some things together, so I guess you will all move in while they're gone." Ringo winked in amusement clasping his hands together.

Ai nodded slightly, it was probably better if he settled in without a notice instead of having a conflict between room-mates. Plus, if his new juniors knew about this, the problem would be the amount of space in the room._ It would be the smartest way isn't that right?_ Unexpectedly, he accidentally spoke his mind quietly enough for everyone to hear about who's teaching who before he got a reply.

"Mikaze-kun will be teaching Kurusu Syo-kun and Shinomiya Natsuki-kun. Kotobuki-kun with Ittoki Otoya-kun and Ichinose Tokiya-kun, and as for Kurosaki-kin; Jinguji Ren-kun and Hijirikawa Masato-kun." Ringo smiled after the assigning.

After the name Ai was assigned to were called, he unawarely brought a curled finger onto his chin and thought for a while about his new students. _Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki huh? Looks like I need to make some research before actually meeting them in the flesh. Right after settling in that is._

"Wait, and who will I be assigning with? There aren't any other members in STARISH, so how will I be able to train anyone?" Camus asked confusedly. If so, then that perked the younger one's interest. In his data, there were a total member of six young men in the group, and three of the QUARTET NIGHT were assigned with two each excluding Camus. But if it were to be like that, probably the blond would be assigned with someone new outside of the newcomers assignment.

"You will be assigning a prince of Agnapolis, Aijima Cecil-kun's his name," replied Ryuya. Again, Mikaze forgot he was here too. It was his fault for never speaking at all the whole time. It wouldn't be his fault if Ai really had forgotten he was there. "and since you are a count loyal to a Queen, you are well suited for him."

_A prince huh? I never thought someone like that would come here in the Master Course. And if he's from Agnapolis, aren't they already at best with music since they have Muses with them to support?_ Ai thought to himself before his eyes landed on Camus, his blond brows furrowed feeling a little somewhat uncomfortable at the partner he would be training. A senior training a well suited junior. Wow.

And so, with that said, the meeting was off for now. A little after seven in the morning, the students QUARTET NIGHT had been assigned to were away with each other at a dance rehearsal room so in the meantime, Reiji, Camus, Ranmaru and Ai himself helped each other out with the moving in and out of the dorms to another one.

As everything was done within about three hours, little Ai looked up at the clock over at his side of the room. _10:34 AM_. Ryuya said that they would meet up with their juniors at three. As for Camus, he would stay behind until he student appears so for the little performance later, he would be hologrammed while singing and dancing with them then. And since, right now, Ai had plenty of time for the time being, he sat himself in front of his computer and started doing research using the spare time he had until a few hours later.

Little did he know, Ai was unawarely looking forward to this.


	2. Poison Kiss

**Uta no Prince-sama, Maji Love 2000%**

_Mikaze Ai and Kurusu Syo fanfiction._

_That day, they shone dazzlingly brightly, wrapped the people in a vortex of excitement, and STARISH was born amidst splendor. It would someday come to be known as their legendary debit concert. They had begun walking towards their dream._

_**Op.1**_

"POISON KISS"_**  
**"Powazon KISS"_(ポワゾンKISS)

Leaning back against his rolling chair, Mikaze Ai let out a long breath of tiredness, completion and satisfaction after finishing his research. His cerulean eyes flickered at the clock watching as the long hand struck 2:30 in the afternoon before he back forward pressing the button of the computer driver shutting down his desktop and stood up to take a five minute refreshing shower and also to change into some new comfortable clothes. The ones he had now was so-called dirty in his opinion; the sweat from moving around several furniture in four different rooms got him smell terribly under his layers.

As he was done with his quick shower, he walked out of the bathroom with a white soft towel wrapped around his hips, the soft flowing steam from his heated body escaped through his skin from the cold shower he took then faded away withing the cold air. Drying his hair with another towel around his neck, he pulled his drawers to grab a clear white shirt and slipped his head in. Later, he added on a green wool button up sweater over his black blouse printed in thin white stripes then fixed a black-mixed-navy and tugged up dark pants and leather brown boots at a time. Of course, he wouldn't forget to tie his hair back. He slid his fingers through his hair, stroking his bangs aside from hovering his eyes from his sight. Walking towards the exit of the room, the boy verified if he had everything with him and looked back at his side of the room if he had missed anything while cleaning up. Everything was neat and tidy, just the way he liked it other than Natsuki and Syo's side. With nothing wrong, he walked out to meet up with Reiji and Ranmaru at the rehearsal room as the door automatically shut close with an audible _click_.

Through the hallways, foot steps muffled by the thick carpet spread on the floor in a one way direction, there was only one thing jumping in and out in his mind. _I'm already a day schedule behind. As fascinating as they sound, they better be worth training._

On the way to rehearsal, it would take a total of seven minutes to get there on foot and half the minutes in a run. The young boy took his time getting there so it would double the time by walk, his mind was drifting away; he learned so much of his young juniors, their goods, their bads and almost everything if possible. The whole thing was very unexpected as well. It just caught him by surprise. He never thought that they were _that_ different than he initially would imagine when judging by appearances. What a huge mistake he had been there.

Kurusu Syo. An egocentric stylish youngster. The boy may be little, but he was much tougher and braver than everyone else. At first, Ai thought the other way around like for example. He thought that Syo was a sweet innocent lollita kid who loved cake and plush bunnies like any child did, but boy did he presumed wrong. The yellow junior was the total opposite than the blue senior believed. He's fifteen years old born the ninth of June, a hundred sixty-one cm tall and weigh fifty-two kg with a blood type O.

Syo seemed to have a lot of energy and had an up-beat personality comparing to all the members of STARISH. At most times, he tended to be hot-headed and a bit defensive especially when it came about his height and also whenever he was called 'cute'. It was surprising to have learned that as the blond was a child, Syo had been in the hospital often due to his heart condition to the point where he would collapse if he overexerted himself or got too excited over something. He cursed for having a weak body, yet he kept that a secret from his childhood friend Shinomiya Natsuki.

He even had a twin brother named Kurusu Kaoru who happened to be very protective of his older sibling and would get constantly worried everyday when they were told that Syo could only live until the age of twelve. The young twin even swore that he would always be the one to protect and look after the older twin, his love was powerful to keep them both happy. Even though the ill boy was told of it, he had a deep and a greater desire to make he and his body stronger since his physic was weak so he eventually took up karate after watching the man he had idolized on television, Hyuga Ryuya. Luckily, with his weakened body, he was able to stay lively and even beaten his odds by living longer than his life expectancy, still living strong up until now.

The blond also had a fear of heights since childhood caused by Natsuki chasing him all the way to the top of a high tower—which clearly, Ai had no idea they ended up there—nearly causing Syo to fall off to his death if the seven years old hadn't had grabbed him from letting go of the brick. And often, during violin/viola competitions, they would both compete with each other.

Ai was impression with his youngest inferior, it never crossed his mind on how strong willed Kurusu was. But he was at least please to be training him soon, the boy was the kind of student Mikaze was willing to take and make him a professional as soon as things becomes serious.

Shinomiya Natsuki. A gentler, tender, yet a good young man he was. Yes, Ai believed that Natsuki was that kind of loving person he researched, he didn't really do much since it was all proved with his fondness for cute and small things, such as Syo for example, shown wherever he was. The teen was seventeen years old and also born the ninth of June with a height of a hundred eighty-two cm and weigh seventy kg. He had always enjoyed cooking during his free time but was completely oblivious to the fact that everything he made was a real disastrous. That meant that he seemed to be very light-headed and naive at some times.

The thing that surprised Mikaze the most was that Natsuki suffered a split personality problem; 'Gemini Syndrome'—and his other side went by the name Satsuki who had controlled tremendous strength and whose personality was the dark side of Natsuki's good side. The blue haired-boy had always seen his junior with glasses and that made something interesting came up perking him to the core when he learned about Satsuki. Rarely anyone met him. And so, he had learned that Satsuki's personality had manifested itself out whenever his good side's glasses were removed. That way, he was supposed to work up as a body guard once he was out to protect his original outer character. The only way to get Natsuki back to the reality world was that the lenses were placed back onto him. However, once it was on, Natsuki's memory of his inner character was kept away with it so the innocent boy wouldn't be troubled by his other self.

Satsuki was solitary. He usually preferred being alone than being around others. He had always been unstable because of his short temper attitude and also because of his extreme anger when even slightly ticked off. He had hospitalized all fifty thousand of the people he had attacked. With his added above average strength, it was almost always a disaster to have him around. There were other times, though, when he would be able to get away, Satsuki was a musical genius and would compose amazing music whenever he got the chance to do so. And that would explain the video Ai had received on his computer screen while doing research on Natsuki a while ago. By saving and accepting the video file, he watched Satsuki sing incredibly in a hi-jacked concert of HAYATO's last year. And to be honest. The senior thought that was truly amazing and overwhelming.

Years ago, he used to play the violin and was a 'genius' in composing. In his youth, he was in love with his teacher and composed a song titled 'Satsuki' for her due to her pestering of composing more and more songs. However, she stole his composition and used it to make herself famous. His feelings of anger and despair towards it eventually caused the creation of his inner other self—_Satsuki_.

As Ai have partly knew by Syo's side of the research, he and Natsuki had been childhood friends since they were children. At the age of seven and five, the older of the two chased the youngest up a tower trying to catch him with a large net, most likely in order to dress him up or something to that extent. While climbing to the top and Syo accidentally fell out of the tower trying to escape which luckily Natsuki caught onto him, Syo then realized how high up he was and scrambled back up saying that he was scared and afraid, the whole ordeal caused the kid to develop acrophobia. But for some reason, the two never remembered that frightening event.

Mikaze Ai, one day, would like the experience to train with Satsuki if the chance took place.

Ending up in front of large wooden doors, the boy of QUARTET NIGHT stared at it sucking in the well carved details of the thing knowing that everything would start here. He lifted his white skinned hands reaching both doorknobs and slowly turned it while pushing the heavy material, cracking a bright shining light blinding his sight which he had to squint his eyes for a better look. And when the light faded, out of no where, his clothes flashed glowing in bubbling sparkles. He watched as they disappeared as his body was well wrapped with a new white suite he never seen nor ever owned. Lids batted and head tilted to the side. Confusion planted on his adoring face. _Magic? But I just changed.._

"Ah, Ai-ai!" A voice happily echoed in the room, bouncing from wall to wall until it reached to Ai's own ears. Suddenly without a second look, as he tried to look up at the one who called out for him, he was attacked by arms hugging his little body as he was swept away off his feet for a round swing. It was Reiji. When Ai was put down, Kotobuki then pulled away placing his hands on the young boy's shoulders with a wide grin. "You finally came! I thought you might have chickened out on meeting the STARISH members. Or maybe, you'd already know that your little juniors will quit shortly because of your strict teaching?"

"Don't be such an idiot," Ranmaru spoke across the other side of the room probably twenty feet away from the other two. His arms crossed over his chest and his body leaned back on the piano placed from behind. Ai never noticed him being there. Was he blind, or was it that he thought that Kurosaki was coming later "Ai's not the kind of guy who would train someone if he already knew they'd quit just like that within a snap. He always does his homework first and would be sure if they're worth his time. And besides, he wouldn't have agreed to this if he wasn't interested."

Reiji blinked and pursed his lips taking the thought in for a moment as he started getting the point. He was a forgetful man and that was true, so no one would blame him if he forgot anything. Other than Ranmaru who would constantly yell about it saying that he should start at least keep in mind some of the most important things. Reiji then snapped his fingers in realization and laughed rubbing the back of his head before patting Ai's shoulders in apology. "Yeah, you're right Ran-ran. I guess I just spoke my mind too quickly without giving a second thought. I'm sorry Ai-ai, you know how I am."

Ai nodded shortly, forgiving the man. He really didn't care what people thought of him whether it a good or bad thing if misunderstood or such. Not everybody knew him nor understood him as much as the QUARTET NIGHT. What ever others believed he was, it was their problem if it were not true, it didn't bother him though. He could just confront them and tell the truth to correct any faults but if people wanted to believe what they wanted to believe without an explanation then he shouldn't bother. That's how Ai goes. Going along with anything—everything.

"Yes, we all do; an idiot'

'Aw Ran-ran, now that's mean." the brunet fake pouted showing his adult friend that he was hurt and that he should not give him names. Hell, even he gave others nicknames, so he couldn't complain. He smiled once more, a little more mischievously, as an idea popped above his head. Opening up his arms towards his friend with the mismatched eyes, he slowly inched in so his prey wouldn't run away and be so frightened for the capture. "Why can't you be a sweet little boy and give big brother Rei-chan a big ol' bear hug—"

Ranmaru snarled. "Like hell I will!"

Just as soon as the snarl was said, Reiji took forward several more steps gently ignoring the refusal of the grey-haired man then broke into a run, running towards him following with laughter. Said man froze in place as the brunet was closing in the gap between them while panic came across his face. Slowly, he stepped back and then took another as the twenty-five years old approached before breaking away into a run from getting hugged by the joyful happy man. Running around the room in differently sized circles, Ai watched the two both as one complained and the other laughing like a fool as he just stood there in place right in the middle of the floor. In a short time. Reiji caught Ranmaru by the back and started planting loving kisses on the twenty-two years old's cheek as said man struggled himself free in fear and disgust from the older man's strong grip of love.

A thought popped in Mikaze mind, recalling the suit he was in. He tilted down his head to examine the fabric. _Why are we wearing these kind of clothes?_ Blue brows furrowed in confusion and a pale fingers was brought onto the material in a soft touching motion. It was soft as silk under the pads of his flesh and he asked himself. _Is there something that's supposed to happen?_ Now some things weren't making any sense. Which by the way, when they would meet up with STARISH, what were they supposed to do? Shining, Ringo nor Ryuya said anything about it. He looked back at his two friends as his lips parted open to ask but was interrupted with a light voice.

'Ah, the door's open?" and there was a short pause. "What, where is everybody? Don't tell me that I'm the first one here... Oh well, guess I'll just wait then."

At the sound of a man's talk, both Ranmaru and Reiji stopped their ranting and looked over at the opened door, as well as Ai, to see a young red headed boy walking his way in around the room humming _Maji Love 1000%_. As he gotten closer to one of the walls, he carefully examined the large room and grinned with amazement and astonishment. Everywhere he looked, he was taking in the scenery feeling the new air of being a step ahead of being an idol. The boy then went over to the window staring at the lovely view of the main ground of the dorm-rooms. He sighed peacefully leaning his his elbows on the border and his chin placed his flesh folded arms. As for the blue-haired boy, he stared at the teen, he actually knew him. While finishing the research on his juniors, he still had plenty of spare time to take a few notes on the rest of the STARISH members. It didn't take long, so he went through it.

Ittoki Otoya. The athlete who's tolerant with innocence. The bright and genial youth of the idol group. Age fifteen and born the eleventh of April. A hundred seventy-five cm tall and weigh sixty kg with an O blood type.

Otoya's an energetic young man who's always been nice to everyone and loves music more than anything. Around the time he was born, fifteen years ago, his mother passed away in a plane crash resulting him to be sent in an orphanage.—Aijima Kotomi, Otoya's mother, a woman from the Agnapolis country. Somehow, the name Aijima sort of rang a bell, oddly familiar but Ai couldn't seem to remember where had he heard it from before. He didn't even remember how he knew where the woman came from either. Now as to his father, this information of the real identity of the boy's father actually shocked Ai for a while, never did he thought that it was true but he guessed that he would ask later in any case to prove it either right or wrong—the fifteen year old boy never met the old man who happened to be Saotome Shining himself. His adoptive mother, who was a Christian, gave him a rosary that he kept with him. It had been said that he had a half brother as well. Sadly, Mikaze didn't took the time to that find out.

The QUARTET NIGHT couldn't help but stared at the boy—the fifteen red-headed boy who kept jumping place to place with excitement after relaxing by the window. _Can't he see us?_ Ai narrowed at the boy. He and the two others were right there, standing by the piano. Reiji even approached his junior waving a hand in front of him, calling out for him when he didn't received an answer, then started waving furiously for attention. Later, he started making ridiculous faces and been calling him names in any case the kid would noticed us. As a few minutes passed, he gave up by ruffling his hair with a shriek and threw his hands in the air with endless complaint and frustration. When his shoulders slumped, he sighed heavily and calmed down getting his way back with his younger members of QUARTET NIGHT.

"I guess Otoyan doesn't see us at all here."

Ranmaru stared with an unreadable expression, his teeth gritting against each other for it to be heard. He guessed that whatever they'd do wouldn't get anyone's attention even if they tried so he, too, ruffled his hair in slight confusion and grunted. "For a moment there, I thought the guy was just plain stupid."

Taking self time to rethink of different closed and open doors of the possible situations in mind, Ai cupped his lips with his fingers and stared into the empty space at the floor lost in thought. He started calculating by connecting the mismatched dozen of dots together. _If he can't see us, then we must be invisible to the naked eye for some reason_. He dug in his computer mind further for any left out information hidden in the dark corners of his brain, his brows knitting deeply together. Instantly, an idea formed.

"Or maybe it was meant to be like this." Ai blurted startling both brunet and salt and pepper men from breaking the silence. They stared at him at the matter of curiosity as it peaked them. The boy continued waving his uniform. "After being transformed into this costume we're somewhat in, probably it was Shining's doing. He might've made us transparent to the visible eye of the people who entered the practice room for when we would introduce ourselves—the eyes of all six member who were we were assigned to appear."

Both adults glanced at each other if said boy said was true and thought about it for a second by closing their eyes and knitting their brows. But since they haven't came up with any other possibility as to why they couldn't be seen, they just agreed. "Hmm, Ai-ai does got a point there. I can't of anything more than his smart digital brain."

"Then all we could do is stand back and watch how things go until something actually happens."

With that said, the three of the QUARTET NIGHT lazily went over to a corner and just stood by, awaiting for the coming event of introduction. Ai figured that if they try anything foolish, like knock a vase down, sit on the couch or make any noise by any movement, Otoya would freak and cry away—if their lucky, probably be interested to find out what it could be. Although, it was better for them to stay away from anything before the kid. Teal eyes snatched a look at the clock above the doors and frowned. It was already twelve minutes passed three and only one member of STARISH attended at the earliest time. _Are everyone of the group like that? Syo and Natsuki better be coming soon_,he mentally thought. Or he would have to give them a schedule to follow because when it came to training, Ai was especially strict with timing of the time he'd work with them.

A while later while the clocked ticked, another young man walked in front the doors while Otoya waved at him with enthusiasm and motioned for him to come over by the piano as his smile never faltered. Said man did so and sat on the piano seat brushing his fingers on the white shining smooth keys. Mikaze's pupils adjusted itself as he watched the dark bluet slid his large fingers on the key with love, care and pure gentleness. Just by watching, he could tell that the piano was the teenager's specialty by the softness of his navy eyes.

Hijirikawa Masato. The noble son of the Hijirikawa family. He plays the piano with lots of tenderness. Age sixteen, born the twenty-ninth of December. A hundred eighty-one cm tall and weigh sixty-four kg with a blood type of A.

As the eldest son and the heir of the Hijirikawa Group, he was raised in a strict environment. His way of thinking was a little too old-fashion and had difficulties showing his true self due to his serious nature as he grew up. After a fateful event in a winter day, Masato decided to enroll into Saotome Academy to pursue a career of being an idol. However his father, Hijirikawa Masaomi, refused the idea. However, they had still made a deal or a promised to only attend for a year and after that, Masato should take over the family's business. The only thing is, what Ai would like to know was that now that the teenage had graduated, he was still here anyways. The youngest member of the QUARTET NIGHT tilted his head in suspicion, did the teen's father fully accepted him to attend the Master Course? Who knows what would happen to the family business.

And so there were two. They had a little chitchat about the dorm-rooms they had both individually which they definitely had no idea about seniors moving in since they never mentioned anything of the sort. Shining must be going to tell them right when we'll meet them. The president really had his own way of entertainment. _Doesn't he ever get tired of his wild craziness? I don't even I have that much energy like his—his was beyond pass max_. Later, foot steps been heard, echoing loudly through their ears, Ai picked up his head to look at the exit again to see another one walking in. A guy with dirty blond hair, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants getting his way directly to the couch gracefully. He was looking very gentleman-like. He could even see a beautiful aura swirling around the blond that his charismatic charm was over flowing.

Jinguji Ren. Freeman that free-wheelingness brightly. A youth with brilliant talent and brightness. Age seventeen, born on the fourteenth of February with a height of a hundred eighty-three cm, weighing sixty-three kg with a B blood type.

The teenager's a flirtatious, adventurous, carefree person who's a benevolent feminist of sorts as he treats the ladies ever so kindly. Ren was also known to be a very famous guy among the women and never failed to charm them with his sweet talks. There were also times when Ren tend to be selfish but actually seemed to be a very passionate guy when it came to music.

Ren happened to be the youngest son of the Jinguji family. Because of a decision given to him by his older brother, he was forced into Saotome Academy to become an idol and serve the Jinguji family as a tool for publicity. Ren indeed went to the academy after that but during his stay, he had no passion for music whatsoever. It was said that when he was a child, Ren lost his mother due to an accident. He was only able to see his mother's face through recorded video tapes of her performances, revealing that the mother was in reality a famous idol. Though, his father never was happy every time he heard or saw his wife from those tapes—he threw them away as a result. This event caused Ren to believe that his father hated his mother for some reason. Grieving during his childhood with the loss of his mother, the boy would often visit the park and listen his mother's singing through his mp3 player. And the song he liked in particular was the song that the mother made for him when she was still carrying his baby body during her pregnancy.

Now there were times Ai asked himself if he was a stalker or something thanks to all the data of almost about everybody he stored up within him. Knowing everything of everyone, that was normal, right? Although he couldn't help it, he was automatically programmed to do so since his eyes had opened for the the time. Ignoring that aside, he shrugged himself and watched as the three boys talk. _Now all there is now's the three other members._

"Looks like both my juniors are here. And just because I was once in a wealthy family doesn't mean I have to train one—two of them." Ranmaru spoke in a boredom tone then growled, his face showing irritation. He really didn't want to do this assignment. Ai felt as if he shouldn't have had convinced him to agree with 'trust' he used earlier. He mumbled a low apology to the man in salt and pepper. Ranmaru, who had literally heard it, just patted the younger boy's head and told him that he should forget about,. He was giving this a chance.

"Eh, but you're so lucky. All I have right now's Otoyan. I still have to see Toki." the brunet puffed his cheeks impatiently while waiting for his second student to come in by the door. He mumbled a 'where is the boy?'. To be honest, the eldest man could be such a kid at times really. He was an adult, an adult of twenty-five, he should act like one but Mikaze guessed that it was just the way he always had been. Well who could blame him?

A question passed the bluet's lips when his eyes met brown ones. He leaned forward slightly until he had Reiji in view. Ai always did wonder how the man came up with names on the spot—just like that. He always believed that it was difficult to think of one unless one was familiar with the other. "Reiji, where do you get your ideas of nicknames?"

"He forgets names easily, Ai." Kurosaki bluntly explain before Kotobuki had the chance to answer.

"What! That is not true." the twenty-five years old whined flailing his arms in the air like a kid with a tantrum, his face pouted like a fish and started complaining to the taller man with protests. He crossed his arms kid-like as if he didn't get the toy he wanted. "Ran-ran you are very mean to me! Be nice and apologize. You should respect your elders."

"Like hell I will."

Before Reiji could open his mouth to rant out some more, secretly enjoying this, he noticed something moving from afar that he had to lean aside to take a look at the open doors over 'Ran-ran''s shoulder which he seemed to be blocking his way in their positions when they used the idea of standing away from the STARISH group by the piano to wait for the other members. He pointed at the direction of the exit as a wide smile broke his face and bounced cheerfully on the spot. "Ah, there's Toki! There he is, there he is!"

And there, at the open exit, was another young man who came in, one with spiked hair. _Toki? _Ai frowned at the new name given to the guy but then realized something which made him discontent into a deeper frown. His two inferiors, who no where in sight nor weren't here up until now, were extremely late by thirty minutes. He never liked tardy students, it was pulling him behind schedule. Once they would get in to their room, he would make sure they would always be on time. Learn some—enough discipline. But for now, he'll just wait and watch with the others.

"I'm so excited." Otoya sighed in satisfaction swinging his head from side to side. He pressed his chin on his palms leaning over the dark coloured piano with his elbows placed above surface of the large instrument. "Like our days at the academy..."

"Our new life is beginning." commented Masato in a calm tone, his arms crossed on the piano seat.

"Under the same roof as the Little Lamb." Ren added amusingly as he leaned back on the blue sofa crossing his hands to cup the back of his head through his long hair relaxing from the tensions he built on his shoulders since he moved in the Master Course, a light smile of a real gentleman curled his lips. Due to his little 'comment', Masato had sent him a glare of displeasure which made the blond chuckled. "Oh, you're so serious. Don't be so mad."

As Masato stopped glaring at the blond, he shifted his glare to the red-head fantasizing in dreamland by his side. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face, red hues tainting the complexion cheeks. Somehow, whatever he was thinking of was a little—perverse. Staring at the boy's weird state made Ai's nose wrinkle in slight disgust. _Is he... I thought this was a Master Course, not a 'misbehave' session. _In a matter of seconds, Otoya snapped out of trance when silence and stares surrounded everyone in the room then blinked at both the dark bluet and the dirty blond.

"You've got yourself a naughty one, Reiji." Ai couldn't help but remark by the rouge kid's flushing scene of embarrassment. In return, the brunet burst out laughing in amusement. His voice only for he, Ai and Ranmaru to hear. He was clearly enjoying this.

"What were you just thinking about?" Ren asked with a light smirk twitching his lips, teasing his little friend pointing out the obvious on purpose. Otoya, flushing deeply, burning his whole face, started panicking and waving his hands frantically preventing his older friend to think the wrong way.

"I—I wasn't thinking about anything. I was just thinking how happy I am with Nanami—"

_Smooth. _Mikaze shook his head at the mistake made by the red-head as Ranmaru rolled his eyes muttering about how childish the Ittoki kid was as a louder laugh exploded by Reiji who was clutching his stomach tightly as his laughter went on and on endlessly until cramps formed in his belly , even tears escaped his shut eyes and his balled fist kept hitting the wall continuously, the hit loudly smacking. _He seemed to enjoy this, doesn't he?_

"Otoya, as idols, we are forbidden to love." Tokiya, for the first time, spoke. At least he and Masato were mature about the situation. If Ren teased like he did before, would he be called mature as well? Ai somehow couldn't place it. For now, let's say he was. "If you break that rule, you'll be fired."

"Oh come on, I know that much!"

A sigh. "You're not taking this seriously enough."

"Well excitement does take over, right?" Reiji grinned. "I can understand that. Once you started out as a professional, don't you just feel your blood boiling to the point where you just couldn't take it anymore? Oh Otoya, I know how you feel so ignore Toki!"

"The boy's being such an amateur. I'm glad that I don't have to train him." Ranmaru flicked his head away grunting. Ai discreetly agreed. He couldn't train anyone seriously if his junior was anything like Otoya. No offence. He was just being honest like he had always have. "And you're talking about anger, not excitement—"

"Our practice room is pretty huge. This place is great." A kid like voice interrupted appearing from behind Ren and the couch he was relaxing onto as two major height different figures stepped in as an innocent voice spoke following by the first. "I like it, too."

Ai scowled in displeasure narrowing at the two shadows until the light flashed on them. _Late. Completely and utterly late._ He wasn't very content with the tardiness of his new students right now. The meeting was at three, not three thirty. They should have kept in mind that there were actually people whom they couldn't see waiting in shadows. Oh wait, no, they couldn't have possibly known that. Even Kurosaki pointed out the obvious which made the boy sigh. He stared at the floor in thought. Looks like they have a lot of work to do.

"I'm so, so happy to be living here with Haruka." Natsuki skipped onto the middle of the room completely thrilled.

_Why do I feel as if this is a reverse harem_... It wasn't a question, it was a self statement.

"W—with? Isn't the women's dorm on a different floor?"

"But we will be sleeping under the same roof." The blond with glasses clasp his hands together happily. Then threw up his hands in the air with excitement and started daydreaming, his body worming like jelly. "I'm so happy."

"I see there's someone else getting carried away right there."

Mikaze, agreeing with Tokiya, sighed while shaking his head another time in disappointment. He never thought that Natsuki was _this_ child-like. Now he ever did wonder how on Earth did he got like _this_ soft. Not that it was a bad thing or anything, just—well, he couldn't find the right word for it. Ranmaru, who was leaning against the wall beside him glanced at the young one and asked with concern. And it wasn't something he usually would do.

"You got a handful there Ai. Think you can handle him?"

The said boy nodded weakly and looked back up, his eyes kept still at his juniors. Hopefully, they're better than he expected. If those two back down and quit, he won't stop them.

"So this is where you all been" A light female voice filled the room with its sweet high tune. Foot steps were heard as the taps became louder and louder for everyone to hear from a distance. And there, a young girl with short orange-like hair came running in catching up with STARISH. Ai rose a brow of his; _I swear, I thought she and STARISH already had some catching up to do hours ago. How did they all wind up separated?_ Nanami Haruka, age fifteen.

Haruka's a shy yet honest girl who was shown to be rather restless and possessed an optimistic personality. Whenever she was unlucky or had a bad day, she remained confident. Ai was slightly amazed with her confidence. She's a very hard-working girl who had an ability to move people's hearts. She had been dubbed as the Goddess of Music by both Tsukimiya Ringo and Saotome Shining because of her composing and ability to create beautiful music. She was rather naive and a klutz as well, but she would make up for it with her perseverance and her efforts to become a great composer. Right then and now, Mikaze understood how STARISH loved her so much. Admiration.

As a child, Ai also learned that not only Syo had poor health but Haruka as well, so her parents decided to send her to the countryside to live with her grandmother in a better environment than one at a restless city. There, she eventually learned how to play the piano by her grandmother but never actually had learned how to read music.

"Hmm, so that girl's STARISH's composer huh? She's pretty cute, isn't she Ran-ran?"

"Tch, who cares about that?"

"According to my data, STARISH does."

"The Master Course isn't about love stories and fairytales. Everything's about taking it seriously for Christ's sakes."

Watching as Haruka gave six different composed sheets, the bluet of the QUARTET NIGHT was slightly amazed on the work the girl did for her friends due to her feelings for each one separately as much as they were grateful for the gift. He shrugged it off. Now all they had to do now was write down lyrics. _If the music's was created with feelings, then the lyrics should be from the heart_. Then suddenly, his brows furrowed feeling a little troubled. Feelings, heart? He didn't remember those words ever being in his vocabulary.

Suddenly, a loud, deep, laughing voice erupted from the walls which made our little Ai snap out of his thinking and listened to where it came from. As the STARISH looked for the source, teal eyes narrowed realizing who it belonged to. _Shining_. Then he nudge Ranmaru by the elbow to warn Reiji to get ready soon which he received a nod in return. Something was bound to happen. And whatever it was, the three were ready. He recently forgot that he was going to perform without Camus.

As predicted, Shining was giving everybody a wild and a bravery performance with a warm welcome to the Master Course to the youngest members. Sliding down and bouncing from the pink and blue circus ribbons hung from the—Ai looked up at the ceiling and blinked a couple of times. _Since when was there ever such a thing up there, this is a music room, right?_ He waved it off rationally and brought back his eyes to the dancing head-master before him as he struck a pose.

"Allow me to introduce to you to someone essential to helping you accomplish that!" Shining threw a hat back over to Syo, landing in neatly atop of his blond hair as the kid asked who was the man talking about.

Suddenly, when a song played, the three of the QUARTET NIGHT realized that it was theirs immediately then quickly gave each other a knowing glance nodding shortly as they took their position one after the other, next to each other, also giving space for Camus' side for the hologram to play for their performing introductions. Ai shut his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"Show yourselves. Pioneering princes!"

Eyes snapped open.

_Koe wo kikasete..._

_Kami wo nabi kase..._

_Ah... Lesson of the night_

_Slowly, slowly..._

_Yasashii hidari te_

_Kara maru migi te_

_Ai no yukib wo_

_Saga shite_

While dancing along their steps in perfect unison, Ai carefully watched STARISH from a distance in his position. On the exact part where he and his team mates finished the first verse, he felt his body warming blissfully as magic consumed him completely in a position as he was transferred immediately and magically to stand right before Syo who even jumped back in surprise while Ai continued his part of the song. Pressing his ear onto Syo's chest through voicing the lyrics, the blond freaked before the bluet leaned back. He would chuckle at the kid's reaction if he could.

_Tokei wa hora mi nai furi shite_

_Tsuite koi yo ari no mama_

_Mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo_

_Omae to no kyori ni kodou ga_

_Feeling, feeling, feeling. Ah..._

Sooner or later, a swirl of smoke fazed with stroking clouds contoured the whole room in a sunset and midnight colour. Now there were just the QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH including Haruka in the dreamland. Swinging his right arm into a pose by his own head, he felt the magic consuming once more—his body dissolving into sparkling bubbles—returning he, Ranmaru and Reiji back to position they had first started with another new pose.

_Kuru wasetai poison kiss_

_Rocking hard, rocking hard..._

_Toro kete poison kiss_

_More and more and..._

_Towa ni poison kiss_

_Ah... Kokoro no mama_

_Atae you poison kiss_

_Love wo kanjiro_

_Love ni moero_

_Love wo shinjiro_

_Love is all! Quartet Night_

As they ended singing the lyric of their group, the three made a three hundred sixty degree turn and gave a last final posed one more time as the magic faded away along with their suit—back to wearing what they had worn the first time. As Ai assumed, he was right about the magic was to make them invisible to the naked eye judging by the reactions of STARISH, it proved him right in the end.

"Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony!" Shining twirled across the room to grab one of the ribbons left out to swing out of the large opened window leaving behind a few last words. Ai just stared at it. "Work hard, thank you!"

"'_Thank you_'?" Syo repeated, his voice bittering the words.

_Isn't this the second floor? _Mikaze thought for a moment then waved it off. It wasn't any of his business anyway_. Well if he get's hurt, it isn't my fault._

"Thank you for waiting!" Ringo's voice cleared grabbing everyone's attention. Looking up to where he was, he saw Ringo and Ryuya standing on... well who knows what that dazzling colourful-like sparkling thing was. It was blinding Ai enough for one day and it was enough magic for him for one day. "Good morning."

Withing a snap, the blindness of sparkles disappeared from their clothing revealing plain material much to Ai's liking. As soon as Ryuya walked out of that... thing that came down he and Ringo, he went straight to the point explaining the juniors about the Master Course and how things would go out. Like they said which Ai and Ranmaru agreed exclusively, there were still plenty of things the young ones didn't know and were also worried about. And so, they started justifying further details about the idea of assignments with seniors and hard-working training.

A little after the meeting had ended along with the announcement of who was the juniors assigned with which senior, the whole crew walked through the main hallway while STARISH had made small talks about the Master Course speaking childishly and unintelligently. Ai haven't really listened since he was busy enough about the up-coming plannings and also, whatever they were talking about had nothing to do with him so there was no point in listening unless it was important business. Well, he wasn't completely listening until Ranmaru's rough low voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others."

'_Rely on others_'. Ai repeated inwardly as his teal cerulean eyes stared at the irritated man in comprehension. That was right, if people kept relying on other, the ones who kept relying wouldn't go anywhere at all and the one who were relied on would take all credits worked for saying egoistically '_Because of me, you wouldn't be here._' He rolled his eyes at the imagination of someone doing such stupid thing for a tiny help. In order for that to be prevented, everybody had to work on their own with their own will, power and potential. That was the only way how they'd be able to live in life. That was life.

"What's wrong, Ran-ran?"

"We're only doing this because the president told us to." Ranmaru closed his orchid and platinum coloured eyes. "Ai doesn't look like he cares, either."

"That's right, I'm interested in them as test subjects, though." And that was true, Ai didn't care about much unless it was worth his interest or business related but since this was a first with someone new for the Master Course, he could change his thoughts about a few things later in the process of the training. At the moment, he was willing to see what STARISH could do and was actually capable to do. Syo, on the other hand didn't know whether he should be offended or not. He let it slide since it wasn't important which surprised the bluet, he didn't expect for the blond to not retort hot-headedly.

Somehow, while Ai ignored the argument Ranmaru was about to start to Ren about a challenge with Reiji trying to calm him down from possibly exploding with his hot temper, he attentively stared at Syo for a long while, examining the boy. Both didn't avoid one another's eye when cerulean and ocean met. But they were abruptly interrupted for the second time by the salt and pepper-haired twenty-two years old man.

"They don't look like they've got the will to me. I don't have any desire to teach you." With that, he walked ahead as Ai watch him leaved the group to, he assumed probably, his _new_ room in Ren and Masato's.

"It seems we'll all have to do what we can by ourselves." said Masato as teal eyes looked at closed dark navy ones when he spoke.

"Well, if he get stuck, we've got a senior—" Ren shrugged and cupped a hand onto Tokiya's shoulder proving his point. "—in entertainment business, right here. Right, Ichi?"

"Ichinose Tokiya." Ai started. "You had a lot of work as HAYATO, right?"

Ichinose Tokiya. An always calmed theorist. The hard worker with keeping passion in his heart. Sixteen years old idol born the sixth of August with a height of a hundred seventy-nine cm and weigh fifty-nine kg as his blood type happened to be A.

Tokiya's a very cold person and considered a perfectionist. When he was a child, his parents were but stayed with his mother because of his ambition of becoming an idol.

He was actually HAYATO himself in the past. Before his debut went big, he got into an accident, which injured his leg. In the hospital, he got inspired by a young child who sang 'Amazing Grace' out at the backyard while he was resting by the indoor windows. This event motivated Tokiya to continue singing. Then, more and more, he sang at the hospital often where all the hospitalized children came to admire him. When he got back from being healed he became a super-popular idol known as 'HAYATO'. However, his agency didn't support his singing and wanted him to become an actor instead. Therefore, he decided to go to Saotome Academy because the headmaster, Shining, changed agencies. Another reason he went to the academy was to return to his original dream; to become a singer under his own name.

"You're right. If you want to get stronger, you have to do it yourself." Ai looked at Syo, seeing through his determination of becoming a idol. At that, an unseen unconscious smile made a curl onto his thin lips. At least the said boy was on track. It was enough to convince him that Kurusu was aiming to become stronger for today. "All you have to do is keep an eye on us"

Ai blinked. _Keep an eye? If so, then what's the point of training?_ He mentally ignored that one for now. Whether it was to keep an eye or watch over, he would still do part of his work anyway and he would give both Syo and Natsuki a success in being professionals. Ah, Ai remembered something. The three will be living together from now on so it'd be safe if he told then that he's—

"Live with us!?"

—going to live with... Ai abruptly stopped before finishing his phrase and just started at nothing particular when Syo shrieked disbelievingly then turned away making his way directly over to his, or should he say, _their_ room.

_Looks like they know now. No point in telling them anymore._

* * *

Entering the dorm-room, Ai made his way to his bed to sit on the surface, his back straightened in position. While the juniors haven't said anything about their belongings being pushed aside from the room, they kept themselves silent waiting to what Ai had to say. _Let's set some ground rules then_. The bluet then pointed motioning at the door in the middle of the wall and spoke.

"Alright. Don't come on this side of the door. Make sure—" he peered at Syo who was staring elsewhere into space his mind drowning his being as Mikaze stood from the bed and walked over his way before leaning forward ever so quietly to meet up with his height level. Never pausing his sentence while examining the little blond closely. "—you stay away from me when I'm sleeping."

"Okay."

When Syo flicked his eyes to see a face an inch or two away from his own, he jumped back surprised. _He wasn't paying attention was he?_ "Wh—what?"

Ai just couldn't help it, he had to comment on the boy's height that it accidentally and unintentionally slip out. Despite the same age they had, he was taller than Syo by seventeen centimeters—five inches. When a vein popped out of the blond's head, he retorted back at the taller boy as if he knew that he would explode if he continued. Ai tilted his head to the right examining and ran files through his system.

"My data says you're a hundred sixty-one centimeters, but you look about a hundred to me." His voice faltered as he refiled his data if he had made a mistake. Syo's cheeks flushed i embarrassment and started to protest with a loud yell.

"Shut up! What's your problem?"

"Syo-chan, calm down."

Ai's blue eyes narrowed, his brows frowning discontentedly at the kid's blow up. _How rude. Had anyone taught him manners?_ An idea formed due to his attitude towards him. He proposed watching Syo shake furiously. "You don't seem to know how to respect your seniors. I'll set you and Natsuki a schedule to learn some discipline."

Mikaze walked over to his desk opening a drawer to pick up a folded sheet before pushing it back in place. Back to Syo, he handed over the paper and placed his hands on his hips. As Kurusu unfolded the thing, he noticed that it was larger than a normal sized paper that he had to spread it on the bare wooden floor. Taking a careful look at every inch of the sheet, he freaked.

"Wake up at 5 o'clock!?" Syo gripped the layer in his hands and leaned in reading each time of the day as Natsuki happily mesmerized the detailed list as if was incredibly artistic. What did they both didn't know was that the schedule they received happened to be the Ai's own. But he already had it memorized and had it become a force of habit so he didn't need it one bit. "5:02, get changed! 5:07, wash face! 5:08, prepare breakfast! 5:23, breakfast! 5:43, clean up!—9:00, go to sleep—so early!"

"If either of you are late, you'll both be responsible."

"I can't keep up with this strict schedule..."

Ignoring Syo's comment, Ai went over to the kitchen—if there ever are in the dorms—and opened the refrigerator staring at the food as the cold breeze of the large rectangular thing emitted onto his porcelain skin. Then suddenly, a thought hit, he was curious to know how Natsuki cooked, despite his bad cooking, he just wondered how did he fail so miserably. So when he offered him to cook for tonight, Syo on the other hand protested with a desperate shake of his head, waving and x'ing his arms behind the taller blond who perked with eagerly. Mikaze. Noticing the gestures of his youngest junior, looked at him from Shinomiya and rose a brow waiting for an explanation. Syo jumped from his place and landed right in front of Ai, he tugged the green sleeve of his sweater, waving his senior to lean in. As said boy did, lips brushing ear, Kurusu whispered to him.

"Unless you actually want to die, why not you make it for us?"

Ai's lids batted his eyes and replied bluntly in a low voice for Syo alone to hear. "I can if I could at the moment, but as you already know, you're my juniors and since it's already six in the evening, I'd like for you to follow the schedule and start from here. I want to see what you're capable of. But if you insist on Natsuki not to cook. How about you do it then?"

Mikaze watched as Syo frowned and released his sweater to fumble with his fingers. The bluet leaned back staring at the small boy waiting for an answer. Said boy's eyes were covered by his blond bangs and pink hues raised tainting his cheeks with embarrassment. Blue eyes narrowed. _Don't tell me he can't cook at all. What kind of newly professional idol is he?_

"Right. Uh, about that." Syo finally spoke, his lips pursed together thinking. He must be figuring a way to put it into proper words. "I usually have Masato cook for us."

"Are you serious?" Ai sighed disappointed. Now Syo was completely flushing. Just how will he—they be able to handle this if none of the two knew how to cook from themselves? Well Natsuki would still contently eat what he baked but that wasn't the point. Forget today's schedule, he guess that it was probably better if they start tomorrow from start to so, Ai folded up his sleeves and pulled up Syo's as well, searched for his apron hung close by by the fridge and grabbed it to put it on himself, and snatched one of his juniors red pins from his hair for his own. Giving the fifteen years old a knowing look, he owed him. "Fine, I'll cook. And you will have no other choice _but_ to help me."

"But I can't cook..."

"Well you'll need to learn now." He flicked his finger at Syo's scowl and went over to the sink to wash his hands then dried them with a dry hand towel. "One day, Masato won't be there to cook for you anymore. Nor Natsuki to _at least_ give you food. Like you said before you useless kouhai; '_If you want to get stronger, you have to do it yourself_.'. Ring any bells? Those are your own words"

_Is that how you own people with their own words? _Ai mentally asked himself.

"Th—that doesn't have anything to do with this!."

"Of course it does. Listen, what is _the_ number one priority above anything else? _Survival_. You always need something to eat, Syo, so you better learn how to cook now." Ai pressed the pad of his index finger against the said boy's forehead hard from irritation that his brow twitched from all the explanation he had to word out. The damn junior was suppose to know this already. Why didn't he?

"Oh, oh, can I help Ai-chan-sempai?" Natsuki tackled the senior eagerly from behind with a bear hug. His arms wrapped around his little neck as blues eye looked up at the older man. The blond's cheek nuzzling the bluet's head. "I can help you get the ingredients if you like."

"Well, I don't mind—"

"But no cooking! Is that clear Natsuki?" Syo interrupted with roar at his childhood friend.

"Yes!"

Ai sighed one last time through his nose and grabbed the oil from under the sink along with a deep frying pan. He then poured a tad bit on a paper towel to oil around the metal pincher from sticking against the food. With that, he poured an enough amount of vegetable oil in the frying pan turning on the heat. Now all they had to do was prepare while the oil boil. He carefully watch the oil every three minutes while giving a few directions to his young juniors. "Syo, get the shrimps. They're in the fridge, I took them off from the freezer so they could soften a bit. Natsuki, get the flour at the pantry, it located at the lowest shelf behind the mountains of cans. We'll make shrimp tempura and sushi."

What that said, said boys scrambled around to fetch the ingredients in order to make the recipe.

_How hard could this be—_

_CLACK—_

_CRASH—_

_BREAK—_

_THUMP—!_

Ai scowled spoke to too soon_. I guess extremely difficult is my answer. _He turned around slowly from watching the boiling oil to see both Natsuki and Syo spread on the floor covers in flour, surrounded my broken glass and cracked eggs. Broom and mops scattered all over Kurusu as he held one of them. Mikaze guessed that he only caught one. He looked at Shinomiya laughing as he got up patting off the white wheat from his clothes and shrugged at his trainer. Another sigh escaped his lips._ This is going to be a long day._

While cooking, Natsuki couldn't help but keep tripping by his own feet like a dim-whit clutz. The food was everywhere again but the seventeen years old always apologized after his mistakes with that endless smile of his. Syo started to improve his cooking little by little with Ai's help. This was how it went. While Syo cooked, Ai gave Natsuki the mop and when Natsuki cleaned up, Ai held onto Syo's hand to carefully bring down the sauce covered shrimp in the frying pan. Never did the bluet realized, the blond hand was warm under his palm. His eyes softened, he remembered when he held his junior's hand the first time for the cooked shrimp; he flinched at his touch because of Ai's cold hands. Lids covered cerulean eyes. He actually like the warm hand he held, he could feel the warmth spreading from his arm to his whole body. It was extremely relaxing that he almost leaned his cheek over Syo's head while he trembled by the pan.

Due to the boiling oil popping continuously from the heat, droplets of oil kept flying and that tend Syo to jump away in surprise a couple of times. Ai, who had always stood behind Syo, had to catch him every time the boy landed in his arms. When the little boy's back pressed against the taller boy's chest, warmth engulfed him completely. It was like hugging a fire, with a flame ever so gentle with kindness wrapping itself around his being. Getting so focused with the feeling he had felt, he missed Syo's blush, occasionally hiding his face away. Snapping out of the senior's daze, he pointed direction for the youngest junior to follow and called for his elder junior if he needed any help with rolling and cutting the sushi. Sadly, as he got a response that the teenager with glasses was alright, he accidentally cut himself with a knife, grazing his skin which made Syo react quickly and dashed over, dropping the shrimp and the chopsticks in the oil; droplets splattering around the pan almost aiming Ai. Luckily, even his his arms guarding him, he was untouched.

"Hey, you shouldn't just leave the panke that Syo! What if you knocked it over and had the oil fall on everyone?"

"Arg, I'm sorry. Hearing Natsuki getting hurt just worries me. You know how clumsy he can be!"

"I'm fine Syo-chan. All I need is Piyo-chan's band-aid. Now let me find it. Oh, Piyo-chan! I need you to heal me."

In the end, the evening was fun. They had argued, had laughed, had enjoyed and had awkward moments together. Ai never really felt specifically like this way with the QUARTET NIGHT before since it was always about unnecessary yet overreacting arguments between Camus and Ranmaru. Reiji had to calm them down which the arguments just kept getting worse and worse which as a result; failed miserably and Ai had to negotiate with them like the usual, he was always the one who calms down the group. But this, becoming the senior of Syo and Natsuki, was completely new to him. A new experience. And he didn't know if he would be able to handle it or not.

In the dining table, the three clasped their hands to one another and closed their eyes mentally giving their prayers in respect since it was their first supper together. Countless food were placed around the wooden surface enough for their reach. The steaming delicious smell surfed their noses that Syo's mouth watered. Then they started eating. Taking a bite, Syo mm'ed loudly when the flavours burst on his tongue.

"This is delicious!"

"This is actually better than Masato's cooking." Natsuki munched his sushi enjoying the sweet yet crunchy taste of it. His cheeks pinking in contentment as he swallowed the crushed subsistence then suddenly stopped in realization. He panicked. "Oh, please forgive me Masa-chan! I didn't mean to insult you—I was just, you know, giving a compliment and, and—"

At Natsuki's quick change from a happy expression to a worrying expression, Ai chuckled breathlessly that both junior gave him a look of amazement. Syo's lips curled into a small smirked and complimented with his mouth full while pointing his fork at his superior. "You should really smile more often, you damn demon of a sempai. You actually look pretty good looking. Laugh like that and you'll have all the girls swarming all over you."

Ai blinked at his compliment then stared down at his food, picking his shrimp tempura with his plastic chopsticks. Smile? Had he ever smiled before? And when was the last time he smiled when it wasn't work related? One thing he never noticed, the unseen smile he made when they were back in the hallway with everyone. He went in a daze for a very long moment, thinking over a few things. When he chuckled earlier, he never knew how smiling felt good.

"Ai-chan?"

"I'm fine, Natsuki."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm alright, you useless kouhai." Syo pouted at his new called name with his blond brows furrowed and humphed turning his head away to continue digging in his food. Natsuki laughed and Ai smiled lightly.

_I might be able to get used to this._

* * *

**_Author's Note_: All the information of the STARISH characters are true. They were revealed in the game of Uta no Prince-sama All Star PSP game. But since I don't have the game, I only took notes from wiki.**

—**For one episode, the chapter's pretty long... Took me more days than expected. I wonder if I could actually survive this for the next one. **

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter (:**


End file.
